


Glittering Waves [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Fanart, Love at First Sight, Merman Tony Stark, Multi, Tsum Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Bucky encounter a hot mer-tsum
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Glittering Waves [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Prompt: Super hot merman entices two super soldiers, into his lair (+ tsum tsums)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
